Admittance
by BreexItachi
Summary: JD gets let out early from work. When he walks into his appartment what does he find? A Turk/JD story with a hint of Cox/Kelso.


'Dr

'Dr. Cox is the greatest.' I thought as I unlocked the door to the apartment Turk, Carla and I shared, 'He takes over my patients so I can go home early.' I thought that it was because he was finally starting to care for me like a son, but then I realized it must have been he wanted to spend some time with his 'Chief of Medicine' boyfriend.

Oh well, either way I get to go home early.

I opened the door to the apartment, expecting a warm welcome from Carla and a 'Hey buddy!' from Turk. However, I walked in the door to find the living room and kitchen empty.

Walking further into the house, I heard small noises coming from Turk and Carla's bedroom. I grinned devilishly. They must have thought that they could squeeze in some 'alone time' before I got home, but I got home early.

Deciding that it would be fun to scare the living daylights out of them, I slowly crept up to the door, imagining that I was a famous spy ready to bust his prey. I opened the door slowly and then when the handle was fully open, I burst though the door, screaming, "I'm home!"

I expected Carla and Turk to scream, and Carla would try to hide under the covers. But that's not what I saw.

Instead, I found Turk sitting alone on his bed. He was fully clothed and holding a pillow to his chest. When I burst in he had done his best to hide the tear stains on his cheeks, but being the more, er, feminine male in this house I could tell that he had been crying.

I walked up to the bed and sat down. "Turk, what's wrong?"

Turk looked down and turned away from me, "I dumped her, JD. I dumped Carla."

My mouth formed the letter 'O' as I draped an arm around his shoulders. Their relationship had been on the rocks for quite some time. I never really figured out why, as Carla didn't know and Turk wouldn't talk to me about it. But I knew that this was the final straw for Carla.

"Tell me what happened Brown Bear." I told my best friend, using the old nickname that usually cheered him up.

He looked up to face me, but then dropped his head back down. "I told her what I really felt."

I imagined myself as a therapist, sitting on a rolling chair as Turk was laying down on the long, therapy bed.

"Damn I look good in a suit and glasses." I mumbled. Turk looked up at me with confusion. "Er, I mean, how do you really feel?"

Turk placed his head in his pillow and mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID I'M GAY, JD, I'M GAY! OKAY? I SAID IT!" And in an unlike Turk way, he started sobbing into the pillow.

I started at him in awe. He was _the _Christopher Turk, ladies man extraordinaire. And he was gay?

When I had finally figured out I was gay, I felt the same way. I felt like I was different than everyone else, that I was worthless. Turk was probably taking it harder than I had, seeing as he had a reputation to the girls.

"Ah Turk." I pulled him into a tight embrace. "It'll be okay. I know you feel bad now, but once you find someone special to you, it won't matter what others think of you. That special person will only matter to you."

Turk gave out a small smile and punched me lightly in the arm, "Thanks, JD. You're the best friend a guy could have. But you know that speech was extremely gay."

I cocked my head and gave one of my famous, awkward smiles. "That's me. John Dorian. Best friend. Gay boy."

We both laughed and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey JD?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you found someone special for you yet?"

I looked into the bigger man's eyes. Did he really expect me to tell him the truth? I couldn't, not right after he broke up with his girlfriend.

"N-not yet, Turk. I just know that everything will be okay because Dr. Cox told me the same thing when I came 'out of the closet'."

"Oh. Thanks anyway JD."

The truth was, even before I realized I was homosexual, I had fallen for my best friend and roommate. He just…completed me. It was like one of those extremely sappy love movies, where you got butterflies in your stomach whenever you saw them.

There was silence for awhile. At this point my head was resting on Turk's shoulder while he still held onto his pillow. Turk finally broke the silence.

"JD? I think I found someone special." Turk turned his head to me as I sat up from his shoulder.

I smiled, "Who is it? You know, Todd is pretty fun…"

He stopped me, "No, JD, it's not Todd."

"Then who?"

"You."

My heart rose into my throat. Turk…my long time crush…he _liked _me? He actually liked me?

"Turk…"

"Look, JD, if you don't have feelings for me, that's okay. But I just wanted to let you know that I like you, you know, more than a best friend. I might actually…" He trailed off and looked down to the floor.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "You might actually love me?"  
His head snapped back to me, "Yeah."

I grinned a smile that would put Elliot to shame. I tackled my best friend to the mattress and wrapped his arms around me. He looked at me confused.

"I love you too, Turk."

--

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time! This is my first Scrubs story. Hope you liked it! I'd like to dedicate this story to my boyfriend. He inspired me to do a TurkJD story. Thank you Mitch! Please review. I like it when people review :D**


End file.
